The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for the delivery of liquid, and more specifically, to the delivery of spray tanning solutions by self-application.
With an increasing concern for health and safety, the advent of sunless tanning sprays has proven to be a significant advantage. However, the use of regular spray nozzles do not provide even application of the solution, nor do they facilitate the application of the solution on harder to reach places, particularly in cases of self-application.
In many other applications, pressurized spray devices provide more even application, but are cumbersome with the interference of long tubes used to convey the solution to the applicator or motors to provide pressurization. In many instances, the containers containing the tanning solution are separate from the applicator, therefore restricting the ability to move or ideally position the applicator, particularly during self-application. Likewise, the nozzles or applicators which provide a stream of tanning solution may be difficult to manage.
For example, one portable spray device as described in U.S. Patent Application No. US2004/0050962 A1 utilizes a cylindrical metal canister, similar to a propane tank, containing a propellant and a liquid. A long tube extends from the canister to a sprayer. The pressure allows nozzles in the sprayer to provide fluid in the form of a steady mist. The large size of the canister that encloses the propellant and liquid dictates that the device remain stationary on the ground. Therefore, only the nozzles may be easily manipulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,124 provides another example of a spray system wherein several reservoirs resembling aerosol canisters contain a liquid, and the reservoirs are held in pouches fixed on a belt of the user. A long coiled hose extends from a valve on the reservoir being used to a nozzle for spraying. Although the spray system is portable, the necessity of the pouch and belt may limit the user's maneuverability.
As further example of existing spray devices U.S. Patent Application No. US 2004/0251272 A1 presents a sunless tanning spray dispenser which includes a rigid outer canister having a valve and a nozzle. A tanning solution and a propellant are housed in the canister which resembles a common aerosol can. Unlike the previous examples, this spray device is unencumbered with long tubes or hoses or a stationary source of liquid. However, the user is limited to spraying only to the immediate vicinity of the canister. Therefore, should the user wish to achieve an even application to both the front and back of the body, the user may have difficulty in reaching certain areas of the back.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method that can facilitate the application of a solution to various locations on the body while maintaining a steady stream of solution for an even application.